


[VID] Saving Talia

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: An AU taking place around season 3 where Susan and Lyta rescue Talia.





	[VID] Saving Talia

**Author's Note:**

> An AU taking place around season 3 where Susan and Lyta take a team to rescue Talia.  
> With Lyta in possession of Talia's data crystal, they head to the Mars facility where "Talia" is currently stationed. Lyta projects Susan's consciousness into Talia's mind, allowing them both to fight the Control personality and rescue Talia's, which had been preserved due to her enhanced abilities. While Susan helps Talia fight for her life, there are no barriers between their thoughts, allowing Control to use their vulnerabilities against them openly. Susan and Lyta manage to save Talia, but Susan now needs Talia's help to confront the secrets they now share without losing everything she just got back. 
> 
> There's more specific information in the video description. If anything is confusing, let me know!

 

([Here's the link in case any glitches in formatting occur.](https://youtu.be/ai9EQX-xZ-w))

([Link to reblog.](http://janetcarter.tumblr.com/post/178465946648/an-au-taking-place-around-season-3-where-susan-and))


End file.
